Emperor of Flame, Empress of Fire Luna Teo POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: My first POV story told from two monsters' point of views at once, this time Lunastra and Teostra. There is a bit more passion in this story, as you will see towards the end. Enjoy :


Some people call me the Emperor of Flames. Some people call Her the Empress of Fire. Every person knows that we live up to those names.

The intense heat of the Volcano welcomes me into the area with the hiss of lava. She has already left in a flash of blue, scouring the territory for intruders. I sniff the air and give a low growl. This area has given me the feeling that I'm not alone.

My wings carry me over the fields of lava that lay down below. Even up here the heat is phenomenal. He is back in the area from which I came from, His fire red fur standing out from the molten rock. As His scent fades from my nostrils, a new stench becomes known. The stench of humans. The stench of hunters.

My blood red fur stands on end, showing whoever is here that I am angry, and very vicious. I bare my teeth and snarl at the intruding hunters. As the warm breeze whips away the dust from the parched earth, it reveals two of them. They both have swords, and they are both ready to fight. I brace myself. To defend my territory and my life, I would do anything. Even if it means dying while trying.

The wind created from my wings dismisses the dust from the ground as I land. They are here. The stench leaks into my territory like an unwanted nuisance. I turn my head, and they are waiting for me with their spears of bullets in the doorway. They load up their weapons. I brace myself...then spring at them, pinning one to the floor. The other charges up an attack beside me, and, just before I can end the fate of the one underneath me, a fiery blast knocks me over to the side. I get up and snarl at them. The battle is going to be more challenging than I thought.

Fiery powder emerges from my wings and floats around in the smoggy air. One of the hunters shouts to the other one, who is standing beside me, focusing their attacks on my wings and body. I clash my jaws together, creating a spark that ignites the powder and creates a mass of explosions all around me. The careless hunter is caught up in the fiery blasts, and lies still on the floor for a few moments. I glimpse a potion being put to his lips, and he is again able to get up on his feet. The two hunters unite, swords drawn, ready for battle once again. I roar at them then brace myself on all fours.

The hunters gather at my rear, and I swish my tail from side to side. They hit, but have no effect, and the hunters rise up from behind a pair of giant shields. I turn and snarl in their faces, and then breathe a stream of scorching flames, setting their precious sets of armour on fire. I leap backwards and give a low growl. They charge up their exploding ammo attacks. As I prepare to leap backwards again, I realise I have been backed into a corner. Smart humans. They have prepared for this to happen. My only hope of survival now is if He suddenly arrives in the area. I bare my teeth and give a long, low growl as their attacks charge up.

The hunters smash their swords down on my head in unison, breaking my horns. I fall over onto my side, dazed and worn out. I struggle, to get up, and when I finally do my head pulses with pain. I leap into the air and glide swiftly to the area that I guess She is in.

I see Him, it is the best sight, red and orange streams across the sky like an artist's watercolour. He lands, and the first thing He does is leap at the two hunters in front of me, throwing one against the wall and knocking the other one flying. He brings his head up and, for a brief moment, our noses touch. His eyes glitter, and I wish this moment could last forever, but it is cut short as the stench of humans slithers in to the area. We both turn to face the attackers, but now, since He helped me get rid of the other two hunters, we are both backed into the corner. I roar at the hunters, as does He, and swipe as two swords come hurtling down at us.

We are now both in danger. Two out of the original four hunters are still standing, holding swords. I look at Her, the horns still intact, her blue mane flowing in the gentle breeze like blue lightning. She swipes at one attacker, but the other one clashes his sword with her horns, and they shatter into pieces. I lash around at the hunter and he rolls along the floor. They both get up and face us again. It is hopeless, we won't beat them. Their friends have done their work and weakened Her while I couldn't protect Her. I look towards Her, and She looks back. Even with broken horns, She still looks beautiful in my eyes. At least I get to die by Her side.

The look he gives me tells me it is the end of our fight. We have fought hard, bearing our broken horns as battle scars. I come up close to him, his red fur still as warm as flames even though his fire aura has been taken. Our noses touch once again. The hunter charges up his attack, and as the sword comes crashing down upon us, everything ends in a painless, white flash, and our bodies lie close together on the field of hot lava. The thought of dying at first, made me want to evade it, but the thought of dying by His side has made all of that fear disappear.


End file.
